


The Legend of Zelda Drabble Collection

by Hitaka5Ever



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: DemiGhira - Freeform, Drabbles, GanGhira, GanZant, GhiraDemi, Ghiradorf, Ghiralink - Freeform, Ghiramise, M/M, NSFW, One-Shots, Other, Porn, ganghirazant, ganlink, ghirazant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitaka5Ever/pseuds/Hitaka5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how many drabbles I'll ever do for Legend of Zelda, but this is where I'll be posting my one-shots to</p><p>Warning: I'll mostly be doing ships with the characters listed. I am a multi-LoZ shipper, I'm pretty much all pro-ships for this fandom, so please do me the courtesy of not leaving negative comments bc you dislike/hate the ships I write about (I mainly hear that ZeLinkers are pretty nasty, so please prove me wrong by not being rude; thanks :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Skyward Sword where Ghirahim survives. Based off this post: http://hitaka5ever.tumblr.com/post/131614265217/

Birds were singing high above and down below. The ones on the ground pecked for food and then would hop around a bit. The air was clean and crisp and smelled of flowers and fresh grass and birch wood and oak. High in the sky was the sun, bringing forth a wonderful heat that could warm even the coldest of hearts. Strange how just hours ago, the earth had been dealt a terrible blow with thunderstorms, crashing waves, and erupting volcanoes and fiery rocks falling from the heavens.

Back on earth, laying on the ground, was the sleeping form of the pale white-skinned demon that dubbed himself Demon Lord Ghirahim. The insomnia-stricken demon—you could tell by the faint bags under his eyes—was all alone, but then small creatures known as Kikwis came out of the ground. At a first glance, it seemed there had simply been tiny bushes all around, but it was actually these interesting looking creatures. Kikwis were brown and plump with pointed black noses and green fronds or bulbs attached to their backs. They were walking close to one another to see if they were unhurt when they saw Ghirahim a few yards away. A couple recognized him, but didn’t know his name or what he had been doing in Faron Woods in the first place. That was so long ago now that they were surprised to see him back.

Seconds after the Kikwis started closing in on him, Ghirahim’s eyes tightened and then he slowly opened them a few centimeters. His vision was blurry, but he could tell that there was nothing but sky up above. As he opened them more, he blinked a few times to focus his sight. A look of being lost appeared on his face once he realized he was back on the Surface. Closing his eyes again, Ghirahim used his hands to push his back up off the ground. Pain ruptured through his muscles and bones and through what appeared to be a strange, diamond-shaped gash on his chest. Once he was sitting up, Ghirahim placed a dried, bloody hand to his head, gritting his teeth from the random headache that felt like the size of a melon.

“Kwee?”

Opening his only visible eye, Ghirahim saw one of the Kikwi staring up at him from the side. He frowned, wondering how bad luck could be so cruel to him at this moment. When he saw more coming up around him, he scowled.

“Kweee!”

“Who is he, kwee?”

Ghirahim suddenly snarled at them. “ _Get away from ME_!”

“KWEE, KWEE!”

The Kikwis scattered in fright and camouflaged themselves once more by opening up their bulbs to let the grass out. Ghirahim snorted at them in annoyance before he laid back down to stare up at the sky with a furrowed brow. He was trying to remember back to what happened long before he woke up. Closing his eyes, he pictured darkness that hovered over and around a deep ravine with cliffs surrounding him on all sides. He vaguely remembered talking to someone about something or other, but then there was nothing until this point. So what in the world had happened during that dark gap of time?

Suddenly out of nowhere came the soft “tmp” of booted feet stopping behind Ghirahim’s head. Feeling a familiar presence there, he tilted his head back a bit and opened his eyes, seeing a teenage boy wearing green and tan clothing staring down at him. Ghirahim scowled in annoyance at him.

“Oh, it’s  _you_.” Putting his head back to before, Ghirahim closed his eyes again, snorting. “Let me guess, you have come to finish me off...”

Behind him stood Link, the fated Hero that Demise had spoken of before he was destroyed by the master sword. Tilting his head back a few centimeters and placing a finger on his chin, Link hummed softly to himself in thought before looking back at Ghirahim, smiling unnoticeably.

“No.”

Ghirahim tilted his head as he craned it around to look at Link incredulously. “Even after everything I’ve done, you’re not going to kill me?”

Link smiled a little wider. “No.”

Confusion crossed Ghirahim’s face. Fixing the position of his head again, he closed his eyes and grumbled. “You’re an idiot.”

“Hey, I’m not the one still laying on the ground feeling sorry for himself,” Link retorted in a playful manner. Ghirahim remained silent. Link soon crouched down behind him, balancing on his toes without a hitch. “So what do you plan to do now? Your master is gone and you have no place to go.” Link paused to see if Ghirahim would say anything, but he didn’t. “...Would you like to see the Sky?”

There was a pause but then Ghirahim’s eyes opened and then blinked. Looking down, he saw the troublesome wound on his chest. “...Would I even be allowed up there?”

Link shrugged. “Maybe not. Unless...you promise not to cause anymore trouble...” Ghirahim thought about that for a while. Meanwhile, the Kikwis had re-emerged and recognized their green tunic friend. They quickly came up around him, squeaking and squealing in delight. Link smiled at them all. “Hey, guys. I am glad to see you all safe and sound. Must have been scary out here when the Surface acted like it would explode!”

“Oh yes, we were all terrified, kwee.”

“But you saved all of us, ku-keee, so now we are happy!”

While the Kikwis continued to recount their experiences with Link, Ghirahim’s eyes tightened at hearing the obnoxious voices. His hands curled into fists from anger. Not able to stand the noise, he abruptly sat up and began to stand. Looking away from a female Kikwi, Link looked up at him with a raised brow in curiosity.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Somewhere far away from here.”

Link quickly stood up, said a rushed good-bye to the Kikwis, and then jogged after the Demon Lord. “You’re not thinking of being all alone for the remainder of your life, are you?”

Ghirahim glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “And why would you even care, brat?”

Link abruptly stopped, blinking down at the ground. “Because I know what it’s like to be alone...” Ghirahim stopped. Link glanced up, speaking softly. “Before I went to the Sky Academy, I lost my parents to disease when I was only eight years old. I had no one to take care of me for six long, lonely years. But then Zelda’s father found me wandering the village one day and brought me to the Academy. Once I met Zelda and everyone else there, I knew I wouldn’t be alone anymore...” Link trailed off before looking down at the ground again. “You once ruled armies, but now they’re all gone.” Link’s eyes narrowed, feeling sad. “And I can’t just sit around and watch someone who has lost everything like I once did whither away...”

After this explanation, the wind picked up and blew Link’s pointed hat and Ghirahim’s hair around as it passed by them. It was a long time of silence and neither moving until the Demon Lord continued walking. Hearing his footsteps getting far away, Link looked back up, blinking.

“...I don’t need your pity, Sky Child. Unlike you, I don’t give a damn about such trivial nonsense such as love.” Link’s eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed in the middle in disappointment. “Return to your precious Sky World, Link, and stay away from me.”

“But Ghirahim-!”

Ghirahim ignored him as he walked away and disappeared without a trace. Link continued to stare after him, praying that he actually did believe in what he said. But, deep down, Ghirahim knew that all of it was nothing but lies...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship(s): Demise/Ghirahim (DemiGhira or GhiraDemi) and Ghirahim/Bokoblin (implied; not graphic at all)
> 
> Warnings: Depictions of sexual violence (not rape), blood and gore
> 
> Partially based on this image: http://sladin5ever.tumblr.com/post/130386622382/

One evening, and after a long, fairly boring day, Ghirahim was summoned by his master Demise, being told that he needed to meet him in his sleeping quarters. It wasn’t unusual for the demon to go there, Demise was a large male figure that had a sexual appetite the size of the ocean, but this was the second night in a row Ghirahim had been summoned. Had Demise’s thirst not been quenched long enough? Or was Ghirahim’s luck that shitty? He didn’t quite know if he was up for the task again so soon.

“Yes, master, what do you need from me?” Ghirahim asked once he arrived.

“Don’t take that tone with me, boy,” Demise growled.

Demise was laying in his large bed with his cloak around his waist. Ghirahim scratched at the end of his long, pointed ear.

“My apologies master. It has been a long day and I must rest in order to recuperate.”

“I do not care what you need or want, Ghirahim,” Demise snapped. “Now stop groveling and get over here.”

“Yes, master. Anything for you.”

Ghirahim took a step, but Demise said, “I want you in your true form this time, Ghirahim.”

Ghirahim stopped at the edge of the bed, giving him a confused look. Demise had always forced Ghirahim to stay in his usual form because of his size—the Demon King had far better gratification with his smaller tools—so being told to be in his true form of rock hard, obsidian and silver skin was a surprise. What could Demise possibly want to do to him in that form?

Deciding not to question him since the Demon King already seemed irritated, Ghirahim removed his clothes and concentrated as he first transformed into his second stage. He closed his eyes tightly in aching pain as the intricate black markings came from the diamond under his hidden eye and traveled all the way down his left side. Not transforming very often yet was still a painful process for Ghirahim. He only did it when he desperately needed too, which was hardly ever.

Demise stared at his willing demon soldier as he changed, noting the struggle, but not giving a damn in the slightest. All he cared about now was this festering desire for procreational dominance to be quenched since it was driving him mad.

“Stop wasting my time, Ghirahim! You are drying my patience!”

“I-I’m trying, master. It…I-It takes time…”

“You need to start transforming more often then! I don’t give a damn how much it hurts!”

“Y-Yes master…”

Ghirahim knew that the Demon King was just sexually frustrated, but he still wished he wasn’t so harsh with him. The self-proclaimed Demon Lord was the only one who put up with Demise no matter how cruel he was, so a little gratitude would have been nice.

It took nearly a full minute for the first form to be complete and the pain subsided quickly. Taking a deep breath before attempting his next transformation, Ghirahim closed his eyes tightly and braced himself for the next wave of excruciating pain. As his body began to change again, the black markings continued to grow in order to cover his entire body. Almost instantly the pain came and Ghirahim fell to one knee because of it. He placed his hands on his head, growling as the pain increased even more with each passing second. Demise was still watching him like a hawk, his desire being fueled more by the anguished cries falling from luscious lips. Lifting his right hand to be aligned with his sternum, the Demon King created a small ball of fiery light within his palm, smirking cruelly.

Not long later, Ghirahim’s screams died away and his forehead slammed into the edge of the bed. He panted as the pain of getting taller and the obsidian covering his entire body subsided. When he opened his eyes again, they were pure white and wet. Pointed white fangs glinted faintly from the glowing light in Demise’s hand. Once the pain was completely gone, Ghirahim used the bed to help pull himself up. In his true form, his entire body was covered in black and silver diamonds, he had a large silver diamond on his chest, and on the backs of his arms, his right shoulder, and around his sternum, waist, and legs was an intricate white pattern of diamonds that crisscrossed in a few different places. His hair was also different, completely pulled back into a whipped cream-looking tip and snow white instead of egg white. On his forehead was a tiny silver diamond and both pointed ears were visible and also black. He also lacked genitals in his final form, which was another mystery as to why Demise wanted him this way. The Demon King was very fond of fondling him with his hands and making him cum all over his palm and fingers before licking it up.

Seeing that Ghirahim’s final form was complete, Demise sat up, reached with his free hand, and grabbed the Demon Lord’s arm tightly. “You have made we wait long enough, Ghirahim.” The demon tried to muffle his growl as Demise yanked him onto the bed, but he wasn’t prepared enough. Demise quickly grabbed the back of his neck, pulled him close to his body, and then laid them both down while keeping his body propped up with the use of his elbow. A cruel grin formed on his face seconds later. “But first, let me play with you for a bit.”

As Demise lifted his hand that had the fiery ball in it, Ghirahim wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but his eyes quickly closed and he screamed when the Demon King held it to the diamond on his chest. With his hands, Ghirahim quickly grabbed the blanket and Demise’s cloak out of reflex, tilting his head back and to the left towards the thick black, clawed hand still holding his neck and now his shoulder. Intense heat spread all over Ghirahim’s chest and part of his abs and created a strange sensation that was both painful and pleasurable. The closer the ball was to touching the chest diamond, the worse it became. Ghirahim was screaming louder with each second and he was panting heavy and hard.

“A-Ah master, stop-!”

Demise gripped his shoulder in warning. “You do not demand things of me, boy. Besides, the pain will soon no longer exist, only pleasure. Especially when I…heh, well…”

Rather than tell him, Demise began to lower his hand and ball of light down Ghirahim’s chest.

“GAAAAAAAA-!”

Ghirahim’s body shook and his hand grips tightened as the sensation began to travel all the way down his body. His eyes were shut tight enough to hurt the muscles around them and he was seeing strange shapes made of many different colors. The pain and eroticism lingered everywhere the light touched and Ghirahim couldn’t take it anymore. He needed release, but it seemed impossible to achieve that when there wasn’t any openings in between his legs. Demise just smirked cruelly at his expense.

“Soon, my pet, you will be begging for this pleasure to stay for as long as you shall live…”

“-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Lower and lower the hand went, staying for fifteen or so seconds at a time. Sure enough, the pain began to dissipate as Ghirahim’s body got used to it, but the pleasure lingered. His screams gradually became moans of pure ecstasy. “Ah master! P-Please master, I can’t-!”

Ghirahim’s whole body shuddered when Demise licked the base of his ear with a snake-like tongue, leaving behind wetness and a strange heat that went down the Demon Lord’s neck. “Does my precious demon want more?”

“Augh, y-yes! Yes master! L-Lower, please!” Wrapping his tongue around his earlobe and sticking the tip into the crevice of his ear, Demise moved the ball closer to his flesh rather than go lower. The sensation increased in ferocity, making Ghirahim scream again and lift his legs higher. “GRAAAAAH STOP!”

“I thought you wanted it lower,” Demise teased, forcing his tongue further into Ghirahim’s ear canal seconds later.

Ghirahim jerked his head around, trying to see his master’s face to see what emotions it held. He could see Demise enjoying every second of his torture. There was a split second pause, and then Ghirahim shut his eyes tightly again.

“M-Master, n-not like-! AAAAUGH!”

The ball of light and Demise’s hand were now pressed to the bottom of Ghirahim’s abs, sending erotic vibrations all the way through his body. Demise chuckled darkly in his ear.

“Soon, Ghirahim, you will feel the ultimate gratification that only I can give. But first—” Lowering his other hand to Ghirahim’s waist, Demise gripped it tight and forced him partway onto his stomach. He pressed his own large body to him, spreading his massive legs and placing them around Ghirahim's thighs. Pushing past the overlapping front of cloak was Demise’s massive, scaly cock that was already aroused thanks to Ghirahim’s screams. It pressed to the demon’s ass crack but didn’t slip in between his cheeks yet. Ghirahim felt it all too well, barely on the verge of entering him. “—Let me give you a little taste of it…”

Ghirahim didn’t get enough of a warning before Demise lowered the ball and hand to his groin, pressing the fiery heat all throughout his crotch, down his thighs, and up into his stomach. The Demon Lord threw his head back as he snarled in agony.

“GAAAAH NAAAAAAAAAAAAO!” Laughing softly but cruelly, Demise turned his fingers downward and lowered his hand in between Ghirahim’s thighs. The Demon Lord cried out even louder, his head shaking from side to side. “AH MASTER! FUUUUUUUUUUU-!”

The heat, the pleasure, and the pain flared up all through Ghirahim’s lower extremities, sending electrical currents through every nerve and muscle, even ones he didn’t know he had. His entire waist and crotch area was full of this amazing sensation and it only increased the longer Demise pressed his hand to him.

“Now it is my turn for pleasure, my lustful little toy…”

Getting his left arm free, Demise grabbed the base of his cock, straightened it out, and then pressed it swiftly in between Ghirahim’s cheeks. The Demon Lord cried out as Demise entered him in one fell swoop. The cock was thick and scaly, which is what made the pain in Ghirahim’s rectum hurt so much. While keeping his hand pressed firmly to Ghirahim’s crotch, Demise rolled over on top of him, forced him to his hands and knees, and then dug his sharp claws of his left hand into his hip, drawing blood. Ghirahim’s body shook from the large weight upon him and he felt the need to collapse, but he figured he would get into trouble if he did, so he willed himself to stay upright. He dug his hands hard into the bed, growling behind gritted teeth from both pain and pleasure spreading all the way through him.

“AH, AH, HAAH, M-MASTER! AH MASTER!”

Ghirahim’s body jerked back and forth with each powerful thrust into him. He could feel the scales scratching up his insides. Ghirahim just had to pull through it until enough lubrication covered every inch of inner wall and Demise’s length.

For the next few minutes, Demise kept up the force and speed of his thrusts, feeling both muscles shredding and blood covering his cock at the same time. He soon dug his fingers of his right hand into Ghirahim’s crotch, pressing the ball further against him. It was more than Ghirahim could bare.

“Haha, that’s right… Take my cock like a good boy…”

“AAH, AH! M-MASTER I…I-I WANT-!” Ghirahim cried out on the next painful thrust. The tip of Demise’s cock had pierced his prostate super hard. The erotic sensation flared up even more as the Demon King continued pressing fiercely against it with the head of his cock. Ghirahim suddenly dropped his head, screaming. “GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Demise had increased the size of the fiery red ball, covering more of Ghirahim’s crotch, thus creating an even more powerful erotic sensation to spread through him. The Demon Lord pressed his forehead into the bed, screaming and moaning loudly and long, almost wishing he would pass out. Seconds later, and he felt something thick and super hot begin to fill him. “ _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK_!”

Tears were streaming heavily down Ghirahim’s anguished face as Demise’s semen, that felt like fiery hot magma, just less extreme, began to spill from his blood-covered, scaly penis. It completely filled him as the Demon King began to release his load, thick, hot, and so heavy that it burst from Ghirahim's cheeks and spilled down their bodies. Ghirahim’s legs began to burn a bit as the semen trailed down his thighs and covered his cheeks. Still Demise thrust in and out of him fast and hard, globs of semen splattering his stomach and cloak and covering his giant balls. Ghirahim could feel them slapping his cheeks and making a splattering, squelching sound. His body shook uncontrollably as it remained in this compromising position. How much longer was Demise going to torture him for?

A minute later, Demise began to slow down, but the force of his thrusts remained and he stopped pulling out as much. His hand was still pressed to Ghirahim’s crotch, but the ball began to dissipate. The amazing feeling began to slowly disappear, much to the demon’s relief. He hoped Demise would finally be done in a few seconds. Sure enough, the Demon King gradually came to a stop, holding in his final thrust forcefully until he no longer released semen. Leaning over him as he teasingly began to pull out, Demise laughed softly in Ghirahim’s ear.

“Don’t think we are _done_ , boy…”

Ghirahim shuddered. What more could his master possibly want from him tonight? He felt such pain deep inside of him that he didn’t think he could handle another round.

“M-Master please…w-wait…” After pulling out completely, Demise moved his right hand to his hip, gripped both tightly, and then flipped Ghirahim over. He spread his legs far apart before laying in between them, his limp cock covered in blood and semen. Ghirahim shuddered as he pressed their crotches together. He gave the Demon King a pleading look. “I-It hurts…m-master…”

Demise pressed his cock further against him. “You know there is nothing I can do about it.”

“W-We could stop…”

Lifting his hand, Demise trailed a sharp nail down the side of his face. Ghirahim shuddered again. “I am not done yet, boy…”

Gritting his teeth, Ghirahim growled in defeat. He closed his eyes in order to try to endure whatever happened next.

* * *

For nearly an hour and a half Demise had fucked Ghirahim until he was completely spent. His sexual arousal had been relentless and eventually Ghirahim had become numb to it all. After Demise was done with him, he left him alone in order to clean himself up, leaving Ghirahim dirty and bleeding terribly. He knew this was the price he paid when he agreed to be the Demon King’s sexual partner along with everything else, but it didn’t make the pain any less unbearable. But Ghirahim had promised to do anything for his master, no matter if he died in the process or not.

Ghirahim, who had reverted to his original form from loss of strength and stamina, was now stumbling and growling and snarling in pain as he made his way for his own sleeping quarters far away. He kept having to hold the wall for support as he made his way down the dark hallway. It was super painful to walk. Ghirahim had decided a while ago that he would find some task that didn’t keep him around the dark, dank castle in order to stay away from Demise’s sexual wrath for a while. Having rough, painful sex for two nights in a row had been a terrible idea, and Ghirahim was now regretting it.

The Demon Lord was soon in too much pain and terribly exhausted that he collapsed before he could even make it to his corridor. He rested his aching body against the hard, ice cold stone and closed his eyes, deciding just to rest for a while. Later, and the time unknown, Ghirahim was roused from his slumber. Opening his eyes and lifting his gaze, he saw a Bokoblin crouched before him, gripping his shoulder gently and looking concerned.

“Lord Ghirahim, what is wrong?”

Growling, Ghirahim tried to push his body up off the floor, snarling. “That is none of your damn business!”

With his hand on the wall, Ghirahim used it for support as he stood up. He stepped forward, but his legs were numb and he nearly fell back down. The Bokoblin jumped up and grabbed a hold of him firmly, but gently.

“Was it master Demise again?”

Ghirahim snorted. “I told you it wasn’t any of your business…”

“…I will help you to your room, Lord Ghirahim.” The demon was about to yell at the Bokoblin to get lost, but pain ruptured through him, forcing his eyes tightly shut as he growled in pain. “You are a very stubborn individual, Lord Ghirahim.”

“Shuddup!”

The Bokoblin just smiled, knowing Ghirahim only acted this way out of pride. “Yes, Lord Ghirahim.”

Getting his arm around his shoulders, the Bokoblin got Ghirahim to his feet and helped guide him down the hall to get to his room. It took another few minutes to get there and thirty or so seconds to walk through the bedroom and over to an adjoined bathroom. The Bokoblin helped him to the side of a large bathtub and attempted to get his leg over, but bending it upward stretched the inside of his rectum painfully. Ghirahim snarled in pain, practically falling inside.

“Damn the Goddesses!”

The Bokoblin helped lower him into the tub before turning on the hot water faucet and a bit of cold. As it filled up, the water touched Ghirahim’s sore body and created even more pain. It would take some time to get used to the heat. The Bokoblin stayed with him, turned off the water when the bath was full enough, and then crouched down, gripping the side of the tub with both hands.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Lord Ghirahim?”

“You can leave.”

The Bokoblin smiled weakly at him. “I think you will need someone to keep an eye on you.”

Ghirahim lifted his arm to smack the Bokoblin in the face, but he stopped, a growl forming in his throat. Dropping his arm seconds later, he jerked his head the opposite way, snorting in contempt.

“Fine, whatever. Just keep your damn mouth shut…”

“Yes, Lord Ghirahim.”

Turning, the Bokoblin sat down, leaning against the side of the tub. Ghirahim sat in the water without a word for a long time, needing to get used to the lingering pain before he could wash up. The bathroom was deathly quiet for about twenty minutes before Ghirahim glanced at the Bokoblin out of the corner of his eye.

“How did you know about master and I?”

The Bokoblin looked at him, looking sheepish. “Rumors spread quickly between all of us lesser minions of master Demise. Many of us have seen you leave his quarters enough times to make the connection…”

Ghirahim growled in anger at this. “You should have informed me you were talking about me behind my back!”

“As you said out in the hall, Lord Ghirahim, it is not our business. We figured you did not want anyone to know about you and master Demise…” Ghirahim looked away again and was silent momentarily. Looking to his left, he saw a bar of soap on the rack, reached over, and grabbed it. “Now again I ask, is there anything I can do for you?”

“For the moment, no…”

“I shall wait here in case you do need me, then.”

Ghirahim snorted as he began to wash his body with the soap. “I don’t need to be coddled.”

“Of course you don’t, Lord Ghirahim.”

For the next ten minutes Ghirahim washed his body slowly and carefully, not wanting to move or stretch too much. The Bokoblin continued to sit with him, having his back to the demon now to give him privacy. Ghirahim tried to ignore the presence waiting for him, but it was far from easy. He continued to harbor ill will towards him, but then at the same time he, dare he say it, wanted the ugly creature there. Demise was never going to sit and wait for him, so the demon may as well have someone close-by, right?

All of a sudden, the bathroom got deathly quiet. The Bokoblin had been fiddling with a knife, but he stopped when he realized Ghirahim had stopped moving. He began to turn around, asking, “Lord Ghirahim, are you-? …Oh.” As he looked into the water, the Bokoblin saw what Ghirahim was staring in contempt at. He swallowed. “What do you need me to-?”

“Get out.”

The Bokoblin blinked. “What are you going to do?”

Ghirahim glared at him. “I said get out.”

The Bokoblin didn’t move. “Lord Ghirahim-”

“OUT!”

Jumping up, the Bokoblin ran out of the bathroom. He stopped at Ghirahim’s bedroom door, stood still for a moment, and then looked back at the bathroom over his shoulder. He could faintly hear the water splashing as Ghirahim jerked on his erect shaft, or what the Bokoblin assumed the demon was doing. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he figured masturbating wouldn’t be enough. Sighing, the Bokoblin turned back around, walked to the bathroom, and stepped inside. He stopped at the tub side, staring down at a panting Ghirahim.

“Lord Ghirahim, please let me help you-”

“G-Get out!”

“It won’t be enough and you know it.”

Ghirahim suddenly stopped stroking his length with his fist. His elbow stayed slightly raised for a moment longer before he dropped his arm and released his shaft. Sighing, he leaned back against the wall and looked at the Bokoblin.

“Don’t make me regret this.”

“Believe me, Lord Ghirahim, I do not want any part of this either.”

Ghirahim most certainly did believe him…

* * *

A couple of days passed and Ghirahim and the Bokoblin became close comrades. The Bokoblin had decided to serve under Ghirahim as his underling, so they spent a great deal of time together. The Bokoblin was his eyes and ears for the Sky and Surface. If he heard rumors, he reported back to Ghirahim as quickly as possible. One such event came to them rather quickly.

“Lord Ghirahim, word along the grapevine is that the Wing Ceremony is next week. There are rumors that the Knight Academy’s headmaster’s daughter is the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia. I believe it is worth looking into.”

“Tch, I’ll be the judge of that,” Ghirahim said. There was a pause. The Demon Lord turned around seconds later. “Keep me informed as you gather new information for me.”

“Of course, Lord Ghirahim.”

The Bokoblin watched Ghirahim walk away, used to not being thanked for his information by the demon by now. Ghirahim would not set aside his pride a second time, and the Bokoblin was fine with that. He just wanted the demon as far away from this place as possible, and soon.

Meanwhile, Ghirahim needed to confirm these rumors with Demise, since the Demon King’s imprisonment seal would weaken the closer Hylia’s reincarnation gained power. If it was weakening, then that meant the rumors were true. To be perfectly honest, Ghirahim was hoping this meant he could escape this dimension and give Demise what he truly wanted. He would even take his sweet ass time if it meant being away for a while.

At this time of day, Demise was outside, walking around the eerie clearing. Ghirahim stepped outside the castle doors. As he walked away, the castle began to vanish and then disappeared. He saw Demise far away, walking around aimlessly. The Demon King did this most days since he was concealed in this forsaken realm all day, everyday. Ghirahim approached him, being cautious in case the demon was in a foul mood.

“Master, I have an inquiry.”

Stopping his next pace, Demise glared at him over his shoulder. “What is it?”

Ghirahim stopped a few feet away. “One of my messengers heard rumors about Hylia’s reincarnation getting stronger. I wanted to know if it felt like the seal was weakening to you.”

Demise looked away. “I have felt a shift in the seal’s power, that is correct.” He turned around, staring sternly at Ghirahim. “What is that you want?”

Ghirahim’s eyes widened slightly. “I don’t-”

“Do not lie to me, you little bastard. You want something out of this, don’t you?”

Ghirahim cowered back a bit. “I just want you to rule the Surface and the Sky, master.”

There was a long pause as Demise stared at him in thought. He soon snorted in amusement. “You want to leave this dimension in order to pursue Hylia’s reincarnation and to fully break the seal that confines me. But I know the true reason for your request for dismissal at this particular time.” Ghirahim flinched and lowered his head, thinking he was going to be hit. “…You have my permission to leave, my little demon.” Ghirahim’s head shot up in surprise, which just made Demise laugh. “Did you think I had not figured out your reluctance to be near me, Ghirahim? I am well aware the pain I had caused you after two nights of sex with me in a row. Which is why I have made an effort to stave off any sexual arousal on my own, to give you time to heal these last few days.”

“Oh…”

“If you need time away, then I give you permission to leave this dimension. And if its to pursue freeing me from this place, then take as much time as you need. Just don’t disappoint me, understood?”

Ghirahim smirked softly. “Yes master, that was always my plan since I pledged my allegiance to you.”

“I also suggest you work on getting used to the pain of transformations while you are away. If you have to fend off against anyone, they can’t know your struggle.”

“Yes, master.”

Demise turned back around to continue his pacing. “I will see you once I am free from this prison.”

Nodding and bowing slightly, Ghirahim turned around and returned to the castle, which appeared out of thin air. He met up with his Bokoblin underling not long after entering the castle.

“Gather as many monsters as you can,” Ghirahim told him as they headed off down the hall together. “We are going to the Surface and we are going to find Hylia’s reincarnation, no matter how long it takes.”

“Yes Lord Ghirahim.”

Ghirahim smirked cruelly. “Soon, my friend, master Demise will be free and the entire world will be ours.”

“That’s the spirit, sir!”

“And no one is going to stop me.”

The Bokoblin smiled weakly at this, not having the heart to tell Ghirahim of the new rumor he had heard after speaking to him the first time. The Demon Lord would just have to find the truth out on his own…

**The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ship:** GanLink (Ganon/Link specifically; Link is of consenting age)
> 
> Warning: Reverse (?) Bestiality (meaning an animal fucking a human (or Hylian in this case))
> 
> I just wanted an excuse to write some smut and thought GanLink would be a good way to go about it, so I decided to delve into this subject matter to do it. There is no set game universe or how GanLink came to be, but it will be TP Ganon, Hyrule Warriors Ganondorf, and TP/SS Link, who is mute (he uses Hylian sign language to communicate)
> 
>  **PLEASE DO NOT READ/COMMENT IF THIS KIND OF THING BOTHERS YOU!** I gave you fair warning beforehand, so don’t complain since you decided to read the whole thing; thank you. It’s fictional anyway, so relax

Ganondorf was having a slight problem. He was worried that his sex partner was getting bored of the same old thing all the time. Ganondorf wanted to spice things up more, but how? He was aware how much Link enjoyed having sex (his reactions during the act were proof enough of that) but it just seemed...weak, for lack of a better word. Ganondorf wanted to try something different, something he hoped Link would enjoy far more than the usual laid out on the bed or riding positions, but he had to figure out what that was first. What could they do that they have never thought of trying before?

As Ganondorf walked through the castle in search of Link, who was usually training with the Master Sword at this late hour, he considered all of his options. There was the three-way or orgy route, but Ganondorf didn’t particularly like sharing Link with anyone else, so he scratched that idea. They had never attempted using magic in special ways, but there wasn’t many spells or enchantments to choose from anyway, so that was a bust. Then there was-

Ganondorf suddenly stopped, blinking at the floor. Out of nowhere, a very unorthodox and risky idea came into his head, something he never once even thought to consider. The real question was, however, would Link support the idea or was that taking it too far? Well, there was only one way to find out for sure, so Ganondorf continued for the training grounds, thinking on how he would word the suggestion to Link once the Gerudo found him.

At the training grounds, Link was just finishing a battle with a magical wooden puppet that was long and slender and had blades attached to its wrists when Ganondorf arrived. The Gerudo watched Link finish his final few attacks that knocked the puppet to the ground before approaching again.

“Link, may I have a word with you?”

Sheathing the sword, Link hurried the puppet off before turning to face the Gerudo, smiling. He signed, ***Evening, Ganondorf. And of course.***

Stopping a couple of feet from the shorter young man, Ganondorf stared at him in a very serious manner. “I want you to be honest with me, Link. I want to know exactly how you have been feeling lately when we have sex.”

Link blinked slightly wide eyes in confusion. ***But you already know how I feel-***

“On the contrary, I do not,” Ganondorf admitted. “I am concerned that...it is too redundant.”

Now Link was even more confused. ***I don’t understand what you mean.***

Ganondorf released a breath with his mouth. “I mean that I feel as if you are bored with it since we hardly ever do anything new and different. I do not know if you truly enjoy the time we share or if you are just trying to make me happy by saying you enjoy it.”

 ***Oh.*** Link was still for a moment, but then he signed, ***I enjoy every minute with you, Ganondorf. The same positions do not bore me at all. But if you feel like expanding, then I am willing to consider all of your ideas.***

Ganondorf contemplated the answer for a moment, but he soon smiled. “I am very glad you brought that up, because I have thought of one already.” His smiled suddenly fell. “However, it is very... _exotic_ of an idea, one that I do not think you would find appealing.”

 ***There’s no hurt in trying...*** Link signed encouragingly.

Ganondorf nodded. “Yes, you are absolutely right.” There was a pause. “Link, would you attempt having sex with me while I am in my boar form?” A tense and eerie silence followed and Link appeared stunned. Ganondorf actually felt embarrassed when Link didn’t acknowledge the idea right away. “...I am sorry, Link, it was a terrible suggestion. I never should have even-”

Flinching out of it, Link waved his hands in front of Ganondorf to get him to stop before he signed. ***No, it’s okay! It was just so...sudden! But I don’t...well I don’t know what to say.*** Link blushed. ***I’m sorry,*** he quickly added, lowering his head.

Feeling bad for him, Ganondorf got to one knee and gently lifted Link’s head back up to look at his red face. “Don’t be, I understand. Perhaps we should find far better ways to-”

Link shook his head. ***I said I would consider your ideas, so I am going to do so. You are right, it sounds unappealing, but there wouldn’t really be too much of a difference, would there? The size would be vastly more big only, right?***

Ganondorf nodded. “Yes, it would be at least four times bigger than in Gerudo form, but otherwise it functions the same way. That is partly why I wasn’t too keen on the idea in the first place, but your feelings on the subject matters to me a great deal. I understand if you do not even want to try it, it is merely a suggestion to, hopefully, spice things up a bit in the bedroom.”

There was a long pause as Link thought about it. The only cons he could think of was how small he was compared to the boar version of Ganondorf. Would Ganon’s large body be too much for Link’s small one? Could his ass even open up enough to fit the wide and thick girth? The length was also an issue that needed to be addressed. Surely it wouldn’t be able to go all the way in without the head bulging into Link’s belly, right? And last but not least, would it hurt too much? That was Link’s main concern.

 ***Unfortunately, the cons far outweigh the pros on this one,*** Link signed. Ganondorf nodded in agreement. Link continued. ***However, they are brought on by uncertainty because it is foreign to us, so I suppose we wouldn’t know how it truly is unless we tested it out...***

“So is that a yes?” Ganondorf asked. After thinking about it again, Link nodded. Lifting his hand, Ganondorf pushed some loose hair behind Link’s pointed ear. “If you begin to dislike it, tell me and we will stop.”

Link smiled faintly at him. ***Okay.***

Ganondorf smiled back, relieved. “Whenever you are ready, do let me know.”

***I will.***

Standing back up, Ganondorf placed his hand on Link’s shoulder, turned around while pushing him along, and then pulled the Hylian to his side. They both headed back into the castle for dinner before bed. Link wasn’t in the mood for sex that evening, so they would try Ganondorf’s idea another time. In the meantime, the Hylian could psych himself up to gain some extra strength in preparation for the giant boar cock when the time came.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Ganondorf suggested fucking Link in his Ganon form and it hadn’t come up since. Link had been far too busy with training to think on it anyway. Ganondorf could wait, he had unbridled patience most of the time. Just the mere thought of his boar form taking the small hero for the first time caused a small power struggle within him though, but Ganondorf handled it well enough by masturbating when he needed relief. He would wait for when Link was ready, he just hoped it was soon.

It was now the middle of the third week and Link was outside under the full moon, stargazing for a while before bed. It was such a beautiful clear night and the moon was simply gorgeous this month.

Link was by himself for a while before he felt a soft tremor under his butt. Looking over his shoulder, he saw something large approaching him, making him swallow nervously. Coming towards him was Ganondorf’s boar form, Ganon. Thanks to the bright light of the moon, Link could see the faint look of desperation in Ganon’s faintly glowing yellow eyes. Realizing what this was about, Link sat up, stood, and then turned to face the beast. Ganon stopped a few feet away, breathing through his large pig snout as he stared at the Hylian. After a few seconds of staring, Link stepped closer while slowly lifting his hand up, his palm facing the beast. Closing his eyes, Ganon dipped his head and then moved it towards the hand. Smiling, Link gently petted his snout like he would to his horse, Epona, a few times before moving it to the side of Ganon’s mouth and pushing his fingers into the half-coarse, half-soft hair of his cheek. The beast’s breathing got harder and louder at the affection. Lifting his other arm, Link pressed his body to the front of Ganon’s nose and rested the side of his face on the top. He continued to pet Ganon’s face to help relax them both before they attempted their idea for the first time.

Link soon felt a thick, wet tongue on the side of his neck, making him flinch and chuckle because it tickled. Ganon breathed warm air on his flesh as he licked Link again, wanting to show his appreciation. Link hugged his snout firmly for a few seconds before pulling back, running his hand through his cheek fluff again, and then taking a deep breath before lowering his hands to his belt. Ganon watched as the Hylian undid the ends and threw the belt aside. Link then lifted one foot at a time to remove his brown, leather boots, threw them as far away as he could, and then grabbed the waistline of his thick, tan pants. He hesitated a moment before shoving the pants down and kicking out of them once they bundled up around his feet and ankles. Link then removed his tunic and undershirt, exposing his nude form to the boar still staring at him.

Ganon took a good, long look at the thin, small body of Link, feeling something stir deep in his belly. He had the urge to do something dangerous to the Hylian, but he held himself back, knowing who he was. Although Ganondorf was fairly mindless as Ganon, Link’s scent was all the boar needed to know that he was meant to be taken care of, not intentionally harmed.

Once the clothes were far enough away, Link looked up at Ganon blankly. His heart was pounding against his chest in nervousness at what was about to conspire, but he also felt faintly excited. It would just be sex, Link reminded himself, even though it was sex with a magical boar. He just hoped Ganon knew to be gentle with him.

Well, it was now or never, he supposed. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Link turned around to have his back to Ganon and then he crouched down as he attempted to get on hands and knees. Ganon stared at him like a hawk, his eyes roaming down to Link’s lower backside. Breathing heavily as he became aroused, he stepped closer to the Hylian, getting an idea on how to get this night started simply and easily.

Link could feel Ganon getting closer, so he swallowed hard to calm himself. He suddenly flinched in surprise when he felt a thick thumb gently touch his right ass cheek. Ganon blew hard air out of his nose to let Link know he was there. Link swallowed again before nodding that he understood. By now Ganon was almost over top of Link’s whole body. He moved his right hand underneath of him and carefully rested it on his stomach. Being slightly sensitive there, Link flinched and hissed before relaxing again. Making an odd noise, Ganon pressed the hand more firmly to Link’s stomach to lift his body from the waist-down partly into the air, exposing his bare ass. Swallowing hard, Link glanced over his shoulder at the boar, to see what he would do. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the large, deadly tusks move in as Ganon moved his head closer to Link’s body. What was the boar going to do first?

Link flinched when he felt warm air on his backside from Ganon’s snout as the boar breathed through his nostrils. His mouth was closest to Link’s ass and he moved just a couple of inches closer before parting his thick lips and slipping his tongue free. As soon as he saw it, Link realized the Gerudo’s plan to help prepare him for the inevitable sex to come. His cheeks burned red at the thought.

Ganon easily noted the look on Link’s face as he saw the flushed skin. His lips curled back in an amused grin before he looked away and flicked the tip of his thick tongue towards Link’s cheeks. Link flinched again as it lightly poked the crack of his ass, getting it almost slobbering wet instantly. He was beginning to have second thoughts about this, but Link knew that once he had agreed to Ganondorf’s request that there was no turning back. He would just have to deal with the awkwardness for now and for a day or two after.

Link released a groaning sound when the tip of the tongue moved further into the crack of his ass, coating him with saliva. It was a strange feeling, what with the big taste buds and warmth of the coaxing tongue touching his unmarred flesh. This would definitely be a new, interesting experience for the Hylian swordsman.

The tongue was now touching Link’s puckered hole and the tip teased it a few times as Ganon moved it up and down to get a good taste of him. Link groaned again as he was covered in thick saliva; he could feel it trailing down the backs of his thighs. The one relief he had was how slow and gentle Ganon was being.

Ganon sensed Link’s apprehension, but also his steadily growing excitement for being handled like this, so he decided to be a bit more bold in his licking. Pulling back slightly, Ganon lowered his head a few centimeters to let the tip of his tongue get near Link’s balls. He then pressed the thicker portion of his tongue against the crack, coating more of the cheeks with more saliva. Link made a noise in his throat at the difference in thickness and the additional saliva against his flesh. He was gradually getting used to the new preparation method, his feelings even changing to enjoyment.

Ganon pressed harder into the crack and he felt the top of his tongue rub against the puckered hole that had opened up slightly. He pressed in, dragged his tongue up and down between Link’s cheeks a few times to spread in more saliva, and then pressed the tip to the hole, slipping it inside a bit. A gasp, but then a mewling sound escaped Link as he felt it enter him. It was uncomfortable at first, but as Ganon teased it more, it began to open wider to give the tongue tip more room. The boar sensed the changes in Link as he pressed in deeper again, glad that this young man was enjoying this. That gave Ganon more incentive to work a bit faster to get Link’s ass spread open wide and ready for his massive cock that was twitching to life.

It took a few minutes, but by now Ganon was able to put most of his tongue into Link’s ass hole, filling it with saliva that coated his inner walls. The young man was breathing heavy and loud and he would moan faintly when the tongue touched a sensitive spot. Ganon was pleased with the progress so far and his cock was hardening on its own. He couldn’t wait to insert it into Link’s small body and fuck him relentlessly with the massive organ.

After a lengthy twelve minutes total, Link was pretty much ready. His hole had expanded quite a bit and was mostly smooth around the edges thanks to the thick, wet saliva. Ganon soon pulled his tongue free and looked down at it to be sure. His lips curled back in a mischievous grin. Link was indeed ready for his boar cock, which was only half hard and wanting. This was a good thing for Link because it meant that he would take the cock good and easy in the beginning. Then, as it got harder and fully erect, it would stretch Link open gradually. Ganon just hoped and prayed to the Goddesses that Link wouldn’t bleed at that point. He would never forgive himself if he tore Link’s ass to shreds.

Link was aware that the time had come for Ganon’s boar cock to be pushed inside of him. He hoped it wouldn’t hurt too much, but he knew that was just wishful thinking. There was no telling how easily Ganon would lose all sense of self once he had a good rhythm going and was drowned in pleasure. Link tried to relax at the thought of Ganon becoming ruthless in his mind by taking a deep breath and spreading his legs a bit. The boar smiled at Link’s intelligence, sensing that everything would be okay. He would take it nice and slow in order for Link to get used to the massive chunk of meat.

Before Ganon got ready to impale Link, he lowered his snout and gave him a gentle, caring lick to the back of his ear. The young man glanced back with a faint smile. With his right hand, he lifted it off the ground, reached around his face and neck, and gave the boar a gentle pet on the nose. Ganon licked his hand after a second, as if reassuring Link, and then lifted his head away. Casting his gaze down to Link’s ass, Ganon lifted it a little higher before moving his back legs forward to get his cock into position. Link caught a glimpse of just how huge it was and for a moment fear bubbled up inside of him. There was no way that the whole length would fit inside of him!

Link quickly looked away, not wanting to change his mind now that they were ready for the final hurdle. Ganon knew Link was concerned for his safety, so he was going to move as slowly as possible until Link was fully or almost fully used to him. It was now or never at this point.

Link braced himself as he felt Ganon get ever closer to his ass. The hand on his belly pressed more firmly to keep him from moving forward too much, plus it was comforting. Link could now sense the head nearing his spread apart cheeks and it took a lot of willpower to not let fear consume him. As it was just two inches away, Link flinched at feeling its closeness. In a couple more seconds, he would feel the cock just outside his hole.

Link made a weird noise when he felt a bulbous thing touch the outside of his hole, but he didn’t try to pull away. Ganon barely put in the tip before stopping and waiting. He had decided to let Link decide when to continue forward, to let him have some control over the situation. When Link understood the reason for pausing, he took a deep breath, which Ganon felt against his hand, let it out, and then gave a few nods of his head. Breathing a hard breath out of his nose, Ganon continued forward.

To both of their surprises, Link was doing very well as more of the hard length entered him. Minutes passed before they reached almost the halfway point, the tip of Ganon’s cock already almost touching Link’s prostate. The swordsman shivered and moaned at how close and yet so far it was, and it almost drove him crazy. He wanted the tip to prod him now!

Link attempted to rock back a bit, but Ganon stopped him short as he grabbed his hip with his thumb to hold him still. Link whimpered in desperation. Lowering his head again, Ganon planted a good lick to the back of Link’s neck and part of his hair in reassurance. If he could speak in this form, he would tell Link that he was going to make him feel good very soon, he just had to be patient.

As predicted, when the tip of the boar cock touched Link’s prostate, the length wasn’t even halfway inside of him. It felt unpleasant and a bit painful, but at least Link wasn’t bleeding. He had been stretched open almost perfectly, which was a huge relief. Without even having to move, Ganon’s cock throbbed inside Link’s ass, sending electrical currents through his body. A moan fell from his lips, getting a leering look from Ganon since the sound nearly drove him over the edge. Clearly Link was ready to be thrust into now.

Needing a better grip on Link to make sure he didn’t move back and forth too much, Ganon lifted his other hand off the ground to grab around his middle with both hands. He was now on his back feet, his knees bent to accommodate for the position. After another affectionate and calming lick to Link’s neck, Ganon pulled his wide hips back, heard the Hylian groan at the movement, and then gently thrust forward.

“Ang!”

Ganon stopped to let Link adjust to the small bit of pain before going again. He pulled back half an inch, paused when Link made a pleasured noise, and then thrust back in.

For the first minute and a half, Ganon was slow and careful with his thrusts despite how much he wanted to give Link his all. Since this acted as a learning curve, he was able to determine what was too much and what was just right fairly quickly. Link’s moans of pleasure was a good indicator that Ganon was doing it right also, so he decided to change his pace and force of his simple thrusts.

Although Link was unable to look back at Ganon’s face to see how he was reacting to this new venture, he could feel him getting more excited and wanting to enhance his performance. To give the boar the hint, Link lifted one hand to rest it on Ganon’s hand, and then he squeezed it. And that was all the permission Ganon needed.

Opening his mouth, Ganon began to breathe heavy and hard as he picked up speed, moving in and out of Link easier and better without hurting him. Link, meanwhile, was panting and moaning in pure bliss, and Ganon had barely even started. This pleased the boar greatly. Nearly enveloping Link’s body with his legs and hips, Ganon moved his hands to Link’s hips and groins, holding him firmly in order to thrust in better and faster again. As the tip of the head hit the Hylian’s prostate, he cried out as he moaned.

“Ah, ah, ah, ahn, hah, aung...!”

Growling and breathing loudly, Ganon could almost sit down while still thrusting into Link, all the while keeping him from moving too much. His pace sped up more as he, too, got excited from Link’s small, tight ass clenching around his cock so deliciously. A strange noise came out of him, as if he was moaning too. Even his eyes were closed at the amazing feeling Link created in him.

For several minutes Ganon thrust in and out of Link, eliciting loud moans and cries of pleasure from him. The Hylian’s ass was just too perfect, in both tightness and heat, and it was more than Ganon could stand.

“Harr, argh, argh, errrrrrrng...!”

Ganon moved faster and harder yet again, both of them releasing their pleasured cries the entire time. Link had his head tilted back as he panted and moaned into the air, his eyes lightly closed.

“AH, AH, HAH, HYH, HYH, HA-AYH...!”

The sounds Link made just aroused Ganon more to the point that he couldn’t hold back anymore. He nearly shoved Link onto his stomach as he got to his knees, held Link’s middle firmly with his large, thick hands, and began to pound into him faster and harder. Link threw his head back as he released a very loud cry when the head shoved further against his prostate, mouthing silently for Ganon to give him more. Ganon only had to sense it to give Link what he desired.

“HARH, HAR, HARR, HARG, GOAR...!

Ganon’s lower body was almost a blur as he gave Link all he had and then some. He never felt so alive until this very moment.

‘ _Ah Ganon, fuck me harder,’_ Link thought desperately. _‘Please just mess me up.’_

Link was feeling so good that his fingers dug into the grassy ground as he grabbed at the earth with his hands. He gritted his teeth momentarily before panting and moaning again, louder and consistently now. He was glad that Ganondorf had suggested this because it was the best time with the Gerudo he had yet.

Ganon was nearing his peak a minute or so later, so he slowed down, but he thrust far harder than he had so far. Link cried out when the hard length head nearly stabbed his prostate. Ganon growled down at him, glad to see that it was a good move, so he did it again.

“Ah! Ah! Ah, hyh! HYH!”

Link nearly passed out with that one, but he merely dropped his head to the ground, panting heavily. It didn’t take long for him to become exhausted, so he just laid there and allowed Ganon to continue thrusting the same way. His body moved back and forth jerkily with each one.

Ganon felt Link collapse beneath him, but he didn’t stop. He wouldn’t until he ejaculated all inside and over Link’s nude body. He did, however, lower his body over Link’s own, engulfing his small frame. Link smiled weakly at the wonderful warmth that enveloped him and he figured this was as close to comforting as the boar would get, but he wouldn’t complain. He wouldn’t mind Ganon’s thick arms wrapped around him too though.

Ganon knew he was about to come fast and hard and thick, so he almost pulled out completely before that happened. Link’s eyes snapped open wide and he screamed as the boar finally came, feeling his cock burst as he released his load.

It was certainly the messiest thing Ganondorf and Link had ever dealt with so far, even messier than that time they had a food fight war at dinner time. The cum was thick and globby and very, very wet and it all couldn’t fit inside Link’s ass. Had Ganon not pulled back far enough, there would be some in his stomach, something Link wasn’t a fan of. If he had to guess, there was a good bucket-sized amount of cum as it came out of his widened ass hole and covered his cheeks, thighs and ground.

Apparently Link thought this too soon because when he felt Ganon pull his cock out, he also felt cum shooting out all over his bare back. He blushed in embarrassment at being covered in nothing but thick, globby liquid. He would need a very long bath in Lake Hylia to get clean at this point.

Ganon growled long and loud during his release, feeling relief as his cock was emptied. Looking down at Link, he saw how much cum he had accumulated. Link was positively filthy now. Well, Ganon had the solution to that.

It took almost a minute to be completely empty. Link was relieved when nothing else splatted his body. When he felt Ganon’s hands release his hips, he attempted to roll over to finally look at Ganon, but he looked over his shoulder instead when he felt the boar shift. What was he planning on doing now?

With a growling sound in his throat, Ganon laid his body down behind Link, grabbed his sides with his hands, and then lowered his head towards his body. When he saw the large tongue come out of the boar’s mouth, Link figured out his plan instantly. Deciding to just let Ganon go at it, Link looked away, lowered his head, and closed his eyes, thinking back to what happened. It would definitely be a memory he wouldn’t soon forget.

While Link rested after that amazing ride, Ganon began to clean him up with the use of his tongue. He had never eaten his own cum before, so that was an experience in and of itself. It didn’t really have a taste, but it was thick like Chu-Chu jelly. It wasn’t the most appealing thing to be eating, but it was the only way Link would be clean.

Link enjoyed the after care as much as the sex itself. Even as Ganondorf, the Gerudo took good care of the Hylian afterwards. If they didn’t fall asleep in each others’ arms, they took a bath to get clean. Link wondered what falling asleep on Ganon’s chest would feel like. Hopefully comfortable and soft, he thought.

Ganon cleaned up Link very well in just a few minutes. He dealt with Link’s ass last, barely putting the tongue tip into his shrunken hole. Then, wanting to get Link’s thighs and whatever parts of his front had gotten cum on it, Ganon gently nudged his side with his nose. Looking over his shoulder, Link saw Ganon staring at him expectantly. When the boar nudged his side again, he understood and began to roll over. Ganon smiled at him before lowering his head again and nosing his sternum to show affection. Link laughed softly when it tickled. He wrapped his arms around Ganon’s nose to let him know he appreciated the aftercare.

When Link let him go, Ganon lowered his head to his belly before starting to lick him clean again. Link couldn’t help but squirm at the sensitivity, but it amused Ganon, so he teasingly licked him some more. A groan suddenly escaped Link when he felt electrical currents travel through his nether region. He then moaned while arching his back when Ganon pressed his tongue tip into Link’s belly button. All of these exotic feelings went straight to his limp penis, making it start to harden. He wanted Ganon to keep going lower, so Link lifted his hands and carefully pushed his head down further. Catching the hint, Ganon continued to forcefully lick down Link’s body as he moved back a few inches every few seconds.

When Ganon finally reached Link’s groins, he saw that his penis was twitching in anticipation. Making a low rumbling noise, Ganon lowered his head until his snout pressed gently to Link’s stomach and he extended his tongue towards the sex organ.

“Ah!”

Link’s body arched when his penis got a nice wet lick from Ganon’s tongue, making him moan in bliss.

“Ha-argh...”

Link cried out as he threw his head back. Ganon had pressed the top of his thick tongue against Link’s penis, nearly engulfing it in his huge mouth. He licked it fervently a few times before bringing his lips close together. Link’s body tightened as he moaned when Ganon practically devoured his cock, very gently racking his blunt teeth across it. He began to gently suck on it while licking at it at the same time. It didn’t take long before Ganon wanted to change tactics.

Grabbing Link’s hips with his hands again, Ganon lifted his crotch up and engulfed the whole area. Link was moaning loudly as the boar practically ate him out, his plump, moist lips stimulating the cock as he sucked and licked. Link became fidgety, wanting to grab onto Ganon, but his arms weren’t long enough to reach. To remedy that, he bent his legs at the knees, planted his feet firmly on the cum-covered, grassy ground, and then carefully forced himself up into a sitting position. Getting in between Ganon’s tusks, Link wrapped his arms around his head, gripping his long flowing red hair with his hands and digging his fingers in the thick-volume locks. He panted and moaned with his eyes closed as Ganon kept sucking him off. It just felt so good and hot.

Ganon extended his tongue a minute a half later to lick one of Link’s balls. He felt the Hylian’s arms tighten around him and heard a long, loud moan of ecstasy near his ear. With a devious, leering grin, Ganon licked the bottom of Link’s balls with the top of his tongue and lifted them into his mouth.

“AAAAH!”

Link couldn’t help but buck his hips upward, shoving his groins and thighs all the way into Ganon’s dripping-wet-with-saliva mouth, which made him cry out and moan some more. He never felt anything like it and it was just so hot and amazing and the best thing he had ever felt. This is what true pleasure was and Link never wanted it to end. Ganon relished in Link’s gratification for doing this to him, making him suck and lick even stronger. Link never stopped making the most sweetest sounds.

The pleasure filled most of Link’s lower body and he was practically fucking Ganon’s mouth as he continued bucking upward. To help prevent him from losing his strength too quickly, Ganon grabbed under Link’s ass with both hands firmly and began to lift him up and down at a faster and harder pace.

“AAH, AH, AGH! GAH...GAHN-!”

That was the closest Link would ever get to saying the boar’s name, but Ganon felt proud of him for coming close. He knew Link was mute—he could still smell the monster that had attacked him as a child’s lingering scent on him, even after all these years—so this was a wonderful accomplishment. And it was all thanks to him.

Link was almost to his breaking point now. As they say, all good things must come to an end, and he was very close to coming now. He gripped Ganon tighter before he finally burst, a slightly thick stream of cum shooting into his giant maw. Ganon sucked harder as he felt it land on the back of his tongue and he swallowed every single drop. When Link was empty, he slumped on top of Ganon’s face, panting and moaning a few times as the pleasure gradually passed.

When it was all finally over, Link thought back to everything that happened and realized how much of a great time he had. He was happy that Ganondorf had suggested having sex with Ganon in the first place. Maybe next time he could ride the boar’s cock instead, but, for now, he was tired and spent and needed to sleep.

Ganon sensed that Link was satisfied for the night. Releasing the Hylian’s limp penis, he lifted his head a few inches and then wrapped his arms around the small of Link’s back. The Hylian clung to him, smiling in affection at the surprisingly gentle embrace from a giant beast.

Getting his head free from Link’s grip, Ganon pulled his whole body to his chest and then lowered himself down on his side. Link snuggled comfortably up into his half-soft-haired chest, enjoying this quite a bit too. Strange, soft noises came from Ganon and, had he been a feline, would probably be purring. Link felt it vibrate throughout his body, which helped lull him into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

A cool breeze swept across the castle grounds and the sounds of chirping birds filled the air. Down below in the well kept grass lawn, Ganon was fast asleep on his back, holding onto Link’s body with both arms as the Hylian was asleep on his chest. As previously thought, the hair was comfortable and somewhat soft and it provided the best warmth. Ganon definitely made an excellent bed.

Ganon was the first to awaken. Blinking his bulbous eyes at the sky, he saw that it was morning. When he felt something under his crossed arms, he looked down out of the corner of his eye and saw Link’s blonde-haired head sticking up out of them. Ganon suddenly yawned, his mouth opening wide and his thick tongue coming half-curled out. As his chest rose a bit, the movement caused Link to stir and start to wake up too. The first thing he noticed was how warm he was despite still being naked. As he snuggled up into it, he felt the hair rub against his skin and for a moment he was worried he was in some kind of trap. When he heard a familiar rumbling noise, Link relaxed as he remembered about last night. After a quick recap in his mind, his face flared red, so he quickly buried it in Ganon’s chest. The boar smirked in amusement before rolling over onto his side and carefully lowering Link to the ground. The Hylian recovered as he sat up, lifted his arms high, and stretched and yawned. He felt very refreshed, albeit a little sore on his backside, after a long sleep that lasted the whole night.

Ganon stood up, stretched his arms forward as he stretched his whole body, and yawned again. Link looked at him, smiling and thinking Ganon was quite adorable despite being a giant, ugly beast that usually wanted to destroy things. When he was done stretching, Ganon stood up straight and shook his body before turning to Link, who finally stood up. As the Hylian rubbed the back of his neck to get rid of the kinks, Ganon gently nudged his nose into the side of his body to show affection. Smiling, Link petted his nose a few times. Ganon closed his eyes and murred before giving the Hylian’s whole front a big ol’ lick. Link silently laughed as he was pushed back a step. He quickly wrapped his arms around Ganon’s face in a hug and rubbed his forehead on him.

Before they were ready to go inside, Link found his clothes, got dressed, and decided to take a walk with Ganon, who would revert back into Ganondorf soon. Rather than have the Hylian tire his feet and legs, Ganon lowered his head all the way to the ground, grabbed around Link’s body with his right hand, and lifted him up onto his head. Link quickly grabbed his hair to avoid falling off as the boar lifted his head back up and then they were on their way.

Link was amazed at how much he could see from up on Ganon’s head. This method of sight seeing was something he would like to do more often. He kept a mental note that would remind him to suggest this to Ganondorf once he was back. Their stroll lasted for about ten minutes before Ganon’s power started waning. Link had seen quite a bit of Ganondorf’s kingdom from on top of his head and he loved how beautiful it was. Hopefully they could explore it more one day.

Ganon soon stopped before lowering his body to the ground. Feeling the quick change in altitude, Link looked down and saw magic energy flowing around Ganon. Link quickly jumped down and moved away a bit as Ganon gradually changed back into a nude Ganondorf. Link smiled as he waited for him to recover, unable to wait to tell the Gerudo all about the amazing night he had with Ganon.

A minute later, Ganondorf was on his hands and knees and he carefully sat down, grunting in slight pain. Becoming Ganon took a lot out of him and made his body sore for half of the day. Ganondorf looked up and saw Link standing a few feet away. He gave him a weak smile while massaging the base of his neck.

“Good morning, Link.”

***Morning. And boy do I have a story for you.***

Ganondorf chuckled. “I am sure you do. But let us do that later. I am in need of nourishment. We should return to the castle for breakfast.” Link nodded. Smiling, Ganondorf carefully pushed himself to his feet. His body seized up, making him growl in pain. Link hurriedly went to him and grabbed his arm to pull it over his shoulders. “Thank you.” Nodding, Link pressed their bodies firmly together and then began to guide Ganondorf back towards the castle. The walk back would take a while, but it would help bring Ganondorf’s strength back up. After a few minutes of silence later, Ganondorf turned his gaze to Link, noting the contented look on his face. “Ganon didn’t hurt you, did he?” Link shook his head since his hands were incapacitated. “Did you enjoy it?” Link nodded while grinning. Ganondorf smiled. “I’m glad.” Leaning closer, he planted a loving kiss to the side of Link’s head. “I love you, my precious little Hylian.”

Getting his hands free, Link signed, ***I love you too.***

They then continued for the castle the rest of the way in silence before they faced the remainder of the day.


End file.
